hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Connie Allaway
Connie Allaway is a 28-year-old Order of the Phoenix member and former Gryffindor. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Connie was born to two muggles, Stanley and Florence Allaway. Stanley and Florence had both grown up in nearby towns and knew each other, but not very well. When they both ended up attending the same college they became friends and eventually got married. Connie was their sixth and final child, but their first daughter. When she was young, her brothers often excluded her from their activities, but her parents eventually made them play with her and she soon proved her strength. She could usually match their skills and occasionally surpassed them. Her family was very close but large and each sibling learned quickly that they would have to compete for their parents' attention. Connie became louder as she grew older because of this and always spoke her mind. She liked trying new things for many reasons, both because of the thrill it gave her and the attention she received from her parents and siblings. She enjoyed learning martial arts and, though small, quickly showed her strength. Connie was always one to stand up for herself and her beliefs, and for others when people did pick on her and her friends. When Connie turned eleven, a letter mysteriously arrived for her. Coincidently, her aunt was visiting when the letter arrived and when Connie brought the letter to her parents. Connie's aunt recognized the letter as an acceptance letter from Hogwarts, she herself being a graduated Hufflepuff. Her aunt explained to Connie and her parents about the magic world and that Connie was a part of it. Florence was shocked at first by the fact that her sister had had these amazing talents all along and she had never known about it, but she saw that Hogwarts did good for her sister and permitted Connie to go. Connie and her aunt bought her supplies and then she was sent off to Hogwarts. Connie was excited for her new adventure, especially because it was one her brothers had never done before. Some of her brothers despised her for her magic while others feared her, and some loved her even more for it. Once at Hogwarts, Connie was sorted into Gryffindor and made some good friends. She did well in her classes, but, unfortunately, her education was interrupted by the Battle of Hogwarts. She and some other first years wanted to go out and help fight, confident that they could assist the others, but instead they were hidden away in a secret room and told not to leave. Connie and her friends protested, devasted that they couldn't help. The teachers watching them however never let them go and eventually the battle ended. Still, the professors made sure to keep them away from the Great Hall where they had laid the dead and the injured. Connie hated being so protected. She could take care of herself and didn't need someone constantly guarding and watching over her. Over the next years of her schooling, she grew more independent, watched as the school rebuilt itself, and continued the normal life of a school girl, filled with crushes and exams and Quidditch. Once Connie had graduated, she quickly set out to make a life for her own. She got her own apartment and after college landed a job in the ministry working in Muggle Relations, something she found she was very good at considered she had grown up completely surrounded by Muggles and had to find ways to tell them about magic in ways they would understand. When she heard of the Dark Lord's return, she was shocked, but she also realized that this was her chance to do what she had been forbidden to do as a first year, fight against him. After hearing of the remaking of the Order of the Phoenix, she quickly signed up, anxious to fight for her cause. Personality Connie is a very competitive woman and she can be a bit loud at times. She enjoys a challenge and is very independent. She doesn't like to be shielded or protected and believes she can take care of herself. She always wants to be actively fighting for her goals and isn't afraid to stand up for herself or her beliefs. Looks Constance has beautiful, long, dark brown hair that she usually leaves down and bright hazel eyes. She knows that she is pretty but could care less about her appearance, aiming more for efficiency than looks. Occasionally, she will dress up, but ultimately she prefers t-shirts over dresses. She is very pale-skinned and has a few light freckles on her face. Wand Constance’s wand is made of oak and is 12 inches long. It has a phoenix feather core and she always keeps it with her in case of danger. Alliances * Members of the Order of the Phoenix Enemies * Death Eaters * Voldemort Gallery ConnieAllaway1.jpg ConnieAllaway2.jpg ConnieAllaway3.jpg ConnieAllaway4.jpg ConnieAllaway5.jpg ConnieAllaway6.jpg ConnieAllaway7.jpg ConnieAllaway8.jpg ConnieAllaway9.jpg ConnieAllaway10.jpg ConnieAllaway11.jpg ConnieAllaway12.jpg ConnieAllaway13.jpg ConnieAllaway14.jpg ConnieAllaway15.jpg ConnieAllaway16.jpg ConnieAllaway17.jpg ConnieAllaway18.jpg ConnieAllaway19.jpg ConnieAllaway20.png ConnieAllaway21.jpg ConnieAllaway22.jpg ConnieAllaway23.jpg Category:Adult Category:Order of the Phoenix Member Category:Female Category:Former Gryffindor Category:Former Student Category:British Category:Muggleborn Category:Graduated Category:JordynPallas Category:Death Eater